


Sin

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Boat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Pirates, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: “Quiet.” Seonghwa spoke. True to his word the captain looked down, eyes flashing the natural yellow of an omega. A man of such a horrible reputation drowned down to a lowly omega.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a bit graphic.

Seonghwa was snatched from the hell hole of a castle by nightfall. By morning, he was chained to a ship, mouth tied shut with an old rag that tasted of sweat and wine. His shirt was tattered, shoes no where to be found, and his hair as matted as could be. He was hungry, thirsty, and uncomfortable.

He was the queens pet, her personal rare Tasmanian tiger, the last of his kind. He was her show animal, her thing of interest. She tried many times to bear his children and all dying within her foreign womb.

He can’t say his situation now is any worse than at the castle. At least he wasn’t chained to the bed while the woman above him had her way for pups she couldn’t hold.

The ship rocked unsteadily, sea water splashing onto him and soaking his head mostly, the rest of him dampened.

“You’re in for a treat.” The man said, throwing down a rag onto his face. It was equally as sweaty, harsh and dirty.

But beneath the smell of rum there was a faint hint of a smell similar to his Mother’s. An omega, a tiger just as he. The scent tainted by the toughness of the rag but it almost made the queens pet trill.

His voice was surprisingly gentle for a pirate. ”That’s what you’re taken for. You’ll be our captains mate.”

No different from the queen.

“He doesn’t even know we took the ship. We heard word of your existence with the queen and we attacked. No use trying to find a way back. We burned it to ruins. Looted it, recruited your finest men with a will to live and raped your women to eventually die when our pups grow within them.”

Seonghwa looks down at the bloody floor of the ship. It could be his, or old blood of someone else.

“He’s different from us, He isn’t a wolf at all. But he’s a good leader, Aye, Mingi.”   
  


“Aye, the best there can be.” The man, presumably being Mingi spoke, raising his drink before throwing it back.” Break your back if you’re not careful, pretty.”

“When we arrive to our camp you are to behave. You’re an alpha, but I warn you our captain will not submit. You will obey him. You’re his present. So much as raise an alpha voice to him and I’ll slaughter you after he kicks your ass.”

Seonghwa’s eyes never rise up, and it seemed to irritate the man. He grabs his face and lifts it, bending his neck uncomfortably.

“What kind of alpha are you? No fight, no struggle. You’re as pliant as the bitches we took below the ship.”

Seonghwa glared.

“Don’t worry pup. As long as you behave, our captain will care for you.” Mingi chimed in a cheery tone.

That’s what the queen used to say. If he shut up and let her pet him, he’d get anything he desired. So far he’s got nothing, not even protection to keep him from being exported like bread.

The ship hits land and it rocks forward unsteadily. It’s pulled in and docked. Seonghwa has to wait to he hoisted over a mans shoulder, an unfamiliar one from the two he’s been forced to look at the whole trip to land.

No, this one was big, brown hair and big eyes that didn’t scream pirate or savage.

He’s thrown down off the ship into hot sand with no way of bracing himself and his chains only adding to the damage. He groans as he lands on them, air pushed directly from his lungs.

He’s dragged like a bag of potatoes by his feet, brought within a sea of wolves and exposed to them. He’s stripped naked, chains replaced with ropes while the women of his queens country are draggedfrom the ship and laid down to be used.

The screams as their violence, their small bodies hit and used like a glove. It ignites a flame within him, the smell of distressed omegas. Women he knew.

He’s washed thoroughly, not a spot let untouched and his dignity melting with every second. He was soon picked up once more his limp bits exposed to the rest of the crew.

He doesn’t know where he’s going, mouth still gagged, arms heavy behind his back and the ropes digging into his back and wrists. His head spins as blood rushes to it uncomfortably until he set down back into a tent for it to heat his body up like lava. He’s on a rug he recognized, stolen, and now used. He’s thrown forward along with two other women from his queens country. The princesses.

The omega in front of him is naked, legs crisscrossed with deep blue tribal markings adorning his skin. The same markings he once wore before he was taken from Tasmania.

The dirty rag is ripped from his mouth and pulled above his head.

The princesses scream, next to him as their mounted, one man brutally rough with the woman to his right.

“This is barbaric. The captain doesn’t need to see that.” San, he learns isn’t fond of doing their pillaging in front of the captain. He has some _class_.

“Aye, but she’s a beauty.” Mingi smirks.

“As is he. Look at those eyes, he’s fit to be a prince. Wonder if his ass is as tight as one.”

The captain holds up a hand. His hair is red, a rare sight.

“Untie him.” Yunho looks between Mingi and the captain.

“And if he thrashes?”

“Let him thrash.” The omega responds.

“If he runs?”

“Let him run. He won’t make it far.” He looks up, eyes beautiful, shimmering gently in the fire as if the flame was throwing into his pupils.

“Our Captain, Hongjoong. Omega king of the south as he’s called. His hair is red, a gift given to him by the gods to represent the foes he hasn’t been slain by. You should be honored.”

“Honored?” Seonghwa mocks, voice hoarse with the hint of an accent in his distress.” I was stolen, how should i he honored?”

“Our Captain is untouched. An omega that hasn’t been deflowered nor pregnant. His strength kept him that way. You should be honored he’d allow you to mount him. Any alpha that touched him out of line has his hands cut off and shoved up his ass by our captain, single handedly.

The omegas head tilts.

The women around him suddenly drown out, the scent of an omega, let alone an omega of his own species. Fertile, and hungry at best.

As alluring as the scent is, he will not be used.

“And if I refuse to mount him?” Seonghwa says, looking up to the closest alpha.

“You aren’t given that choice. However if your performance doesn’t show, you’ll be milked and thrown off the cliff.”

“That’s enough, Yunho.” The omega spoke. His voice was confident, smooth. He interrupted the alpha and shut him up as well.” Where is he from?”

“We’ve taken him from the Americas beyond the sea. We linked his scent to yours as well as the marks along his back.” San reported.

The women are taken from the tent with the wave of his hand.

“That will be all. Take San and Mingi to hunt, I’m sure they’re hungry. Tie the women up, you’ve earned your choice for the night.”

“Yes captain.”

The sound of the tent finally closing, the fire crackling and the intense stare from the omega across from him.

“I’m sure it’s...unusual seeing an Omega in power.”

“That it is.” Seonghwa agreed.

“Don’t fret. As you become my mate you may treat me as an average Alpha would treat and average Omega. I am yours. You may impregnate me as you wish. You may tell me to be silent as you please. I will cook for you, I will clean for you and care for our young. You are only to be my mate and allow me to do everything you need.”

“Is that all?” Seonghwa’s lips come into a thin line. This has to be some sick joke, yes?

“Yes, alpha. I am at your disposal. For anything you need.”

“I’ve been kidnapped and convinced you were going to scorch my scrotum if I disobeyed.” Seonghwa finally lifting his upper body to stretch the long overdue kinks in his back.

“You are my alpha. I could do no such thing.” The omega leans back on his hands, legs bending at the knees and spreading to reveal the slick dripping from him.” I am your omega. Only your omega.”

“Quiet.” Seonghwa spoke. True to his word the captain looked down, eyes flashing the natural yellow of an omega. A man of such a horrible reputation drowned down to a lowly omega.

Seonghwa stood and strode over towards the small omega.

He pushes him back to lay on the rug, the same rug he sat on while at his queens feet. He touched him, and Hongjoong breathed. His breath sucked in almost as if he were starved.

He accepted it and placed a hand over Seonghwa’s. His eyebrows knit in as the alpha adds his second hand, lifting his hips to his level to press his length into the slick heat. He took him easily, the smell of olive oil as well as his slick finally reaching his nose. His body rocked, eyes tense until they break.

This omega is in heat and acting so normal, so confident and in control. He was a natural born leader, he can tell. A heat would normally bring an omega low enough to accept any alpha’s knot.

No, this omega lacked no strength, and possessed no weakness.

“Alpha.” He moaned. Seonghwa grips his hair, taking in his pliant form. The fire flickers, sparks flying wildly as the omega grips the edge of the rug. He tries to hold back his moans, tries to keep his weakness of pleasure and sin of lust hidden behind his sin of pride.

But greed is such horrible thing.

He cries out. Eager, envy finally fulfilled with a mate of his own to knot him as he deserves. His loneliness leaving his only outlet of release being gluttony and soon turned wrath. He lays there like a sloth against a branch, allowing Seonghwa to be the water that pushes him back and forth.

His sin is satisfied, filled finally as the dragon within his stomach and now at ease. His heat simmering down to the low burn of the knot pulling against his rim.

He’s mated, joined together with his new mate. He is captain, but Seonghwa is in anchor. The sea that rocks his ship in any direction he sees fit.

That morning of, Hongjoong is gone. His pack is bustling and moving around to get the work of the day done, food being cooked, prey being hunted. Things being built. They don’t pay attention to him at all as he slips through the tent. He’d like it that way. He’s sure a few of them wouldn’t mind knocking his head off for their amusement.

He follows the scent of his new mate, his brutal omega.

He finds the small red heap within a spring, soaking in chin deep.

Hes heard of the rare springs that pop up naturally, but he’s never had the opportunity to visit one and soak in the minerals.

He opens his eyes just as Seonghwa approaches, looking up at him with eyes that only mean one thing.

His heat was not over, and his thirst was never quenched.

“Good morning.” The omega stands. He finally gets the full view of what was his. Small waist, thighs framing his delicate cock. His abs weren’t as defined, but they were impressive for an omega. His chest strong as was his neck, slender and pretty leading up to his face.

He wore the same expression, the cold face of a leader. He was almost emotionless, he would believe he was if the captain didn’t want pups and a mate.

“You left.”

“I wish to be clean for you. I didn’t want to stink if you woke for another use.”

“Stop calling it a use.” Seonghwa sunk into the warm water of the spring.” Your my mate, not some common whore that I fuck from time to time. You’re pregnant with my pups.”

“I am not.”

“I knotted you.” Seonghwa reminded him.

“That was only the beginning of my heat. It starts officially today. My body is finally fertile and ready for your pups.” He holds his stomach.” But I am not pregnant yet.”

“Then you’ll be pregnant after today?”

“We are Tasmanian Tigers. Our mating takes the entirety of my heat. When I am pregnant I will continue to be your omega even after-“

“So I’m your baby maker. That’s selfish of you.” The alpha leans forward in the spring, water rippling over to Hongjoong.

“I had no knowledge of you coming to me.”

“So I was a gift?”

“An apology gift as Yunho burned my bear fur. I’m learning just as you. I’m not used to...being an Omega. Just as you’re learning to be an alpha.”

That stung.

“You have quite the reputation I see. You’re an omega with an alphas balls.”

Hongjoong smiled, the first change in his face he’s seen.

“What will you do with the women of the queen?” Seonghwa found himself asking lowly.

“They will be kept for my wolves pleasure, and my own.” He touches his own chin as if the decision might be changed on the flip of a coin. He was thinking. He was capable.

“No. You’re my mate. You will not touch them and they will not touch you.”

Hongjoong sat there quietly for a while.

“Yes alpha.” He shuddered. He knew deep down there was the rising need to be ruled, to have an alpha to protect him instead of the small omega protecting the alphas of his tribe.

Yes, he desired to be treated as he treated them. To be comforted and consolidated. To finally live an omegas life as a child would want a childhood.

It was envy. Selfishness. Greed.

“Come.” Seonghwa spoke with enough authority to bring the captain closer, his body quick in the water as if he was built for it.

//

“Tell me how good I make you feel.” The omega was slumped over the edge of the spring, the last of his orgasm milked from him and Seonghwa’s cleaning his hand off in the water. Hongjoong looks behind him, eyes cutting at Seonghwa dangerously.

“What?” The alpha spoke. He didn’t like the way his voice shook towards an omega he’s supposed to rule.

“I can think and I can come. I can either do one or the other, not both.” The omega closes his eyes, back relaxes and adorning those beautiful stripes along his back. It solidified his species, confirmed they were one of the same.

Hongjoong lifts his ass from the water, clear dripping down his thigh, slow like syrup and just as thick. He’s bringing his arms beneath him to support his chest, tucking them close and making his small form appear smaller.” Again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will hopefully demonstrate all seven sins, some more brief than others.

Hongjoong was different from the wolves. He still kept the same traditions before he became the captain. He was primitive yet so advanced compared to the wolves. He doesn’t mind their pack howls and bonding compared to his solitary species. He allows them to exercise whatever makes them comfortable, and he does his own alone.

He never wore clothes within the camp, which sort of spooked Seonghwa.He figured the tiger did it spontaneously, but it’s a regular things.

“Captain, we brought back a few wine bottles and some meats.”

Hongjoong inspected the open loot from afar, looking at whatever he could see before nodding his head.” Take it to the alphas in the kitchen, they’ll know what to do with it.” He waved his hand, Seonghwa continuing to follow the omega on some sort of tour.

“Our omegas aren’t the only cooks. They switch every week. “He looked back as if he read Seonghwa’s mind.” I have alphas who dream to be chefs, so I gave them a place here. War isn’t for everyone.” He smiles. He seemed fair, but that doesn’t excuse his brutality or his nakedness

“Do you have to walk around naked?” Exposing his flesh, his omega to the alphas of his pack. Showing what was his.

“Am I distracting you?” He looked up at the alpha, arms coming behind his back. It was the very first sign of how prominent his heat actually was, he was teasing and a little snarky. Maybe it was because he had someone to ride it out with for once, or he’s always been like this. He’s not sure, and he wouldn’t ask around to the assholes that dragged him here.

The scent alone had heads turning, but no one dared to touch him.

He was formidable.

“I’m not always naked. I have armor when I join my crew, and I have regular clothes for the hunts I need to be on.”

“Do you need to be on a lot of hunts then?” Seonghwa questioned.

“Sometimes a pack needs their alpha.”

“You’re not their alpha.” Seonghwa said lowly. The omega’s face remained neutral.

“I’m not your alpha, but I’m their alpha. They respect me.”

Seonghwa’s looked around at the vast pack around them. He gave them so manyopportunities. One of the many questions popped into his head, none about the tour or their freedoms.”Then what does that make me?”

“My mate.”

“But to the pack?”

“My mate.” Hongjoong simply said again.” You rule me, not my pack.”

“If I rule the alpha, then I rule the pack.”

“You’re my consort.” He dismisses Seonghwa quickly.

“That’s not fair.”

“It isn’t suppose to be. I’ve worked hard for this pack, I won’t allow a pampered, half baked alpha to ruin all I’ve built.” He said it easily as if Seonghwa wasn’t a threat to him. As if he wasn’t his alpha.

Seonghwa reeled his hand back to connect the back of his hand across Hongjoong’s cheek.

The omega’s head shot with it, his face beaming red, but his expression never changed. He didn’t become angry, he didn’t quiver in fear or flinch even.

The omega pulled Seonghwa down, kneeing him briefly in the stomach before a hand slammed down on the back of his neck. He’s down, heaving in dirt to try and gain his breath back. The pack turns a blind eye, never stepping into their captains business.

“I never said you could hit me. I let you talk back because I allow it, it’s what alphas are born to do. I let you fuck me as rough as you wish because that’s what alphas are bred to do.” He circles Seonghwa’s body along the ground before placing his foot along his spine, pressing down on a painful pressure point.” I allow you to degrade me, I give you permission to lay your children inside of me, but you will not hit me.” He spoke like thunder and cut though Seonghwa’s little pride like lightning.

Hongjoong steps over him, and Seonghwa understands he’s not in control.” You’re my alpha by my choice, I’ve given you the title, but don’t forget I am but a knife away from skinning you alive and keeping your dick as a pet.” The omega turns on his heel, the blue bands around his thighs are all Seonghwa registers when he lifts his head. ”On your feet, alpha.”

//

Seonghwa tiptoes around his omega.Dinner was served to their tent by the main chef, one of the alphas he mentioned. His name was Kun. He was stripped of his dignity as a child and grew up as a timid alpha. The only difference between him and Seonghwa was Kun can actually defend himself. He was a good fighter and accompanied Hongjoong on many of his quests simply to hunt and cook.

“I want to learn how to fight.” Seonghwa begins. Hongjoong looks up from his plate briefly, fixing the blanket along his small body to keep him warm and keep the hot food from touching his legs.

“You cannot win against me.” Hongjoong said dismissively. He always did that. It pissed Seonghwa off.

“I don’t need to win against you, I’d just like to defend myself if I have to.” Seonghwa hasn’t touched his food. He doesn’t eat anything that doesn’t looked cooked. This meat was only hot, it was still red, still oozing with blood.

“You have me and my pack.”

“It’s degrading to be protected by an omega.” Seonghwa’s brows furrowed.

“What more pride do you have?” Hongjoong set down his food” You were a sex slave to a women you were larger than, an alpha that is no more powerful than an omega. You were stripped of your home, your language, your culture and your dignity. Now your pride is gone because a fragile omega like myself can choose if you get to bury your useless seed in me for another night.”

Seonghwa’s face held strong. He’s been degraded. He’s been called names he wouldn’t dare utter, but his own mate, his omega. The alpha stood and left through the tent. Hongjoong stuttered to apologize, but he’s heard enough. The omega clearly isn’t as smart as he looks to be. He’s a knucklehead with only knowledge of fighting and chaos and killing.

The alpha chooses to spend the night near the spring he and Hongjoong visited earlier. The ground is softer there, the water provides a warm heat to keep him warm and the sounds soothe him to sleep.

But unfortunately he cannot stay here all night. He had an omega, a very brutal and barbaric omega, but he had one. One he didn’t have to impress with muscle or strength.

Seonghwa is replaceable. Hongjoong made that clear by calling his future children useless. There’s an unstated fact that Seonghwa won’t be raising his pups, but Hongjoong will be. To sculpt them into tinier versions of himself. Of fighters. Hongjoong is simply stronger than him in every way. Mentally and physically. He was smaller but strategic. He knew how to handle larger opponents and could think on the flip of a coin.

He only stays for a few hours, just to clear his mind, to reflect. To think things through and to find a solution. He couldn’t avoid Hongjoong forever, his mate either tracks him or those barbaric men drag him back.

But, his first reason for coming back is becausehe couldn’t survive in this wilderness alone. As the sun peeked at the horizon, the dew settled and provided a gentle cool fog along the ground.

The sun began to rise once he returned to the tent, finding his mate with another omega between his legs, fingering him open with his cock nestled in his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Seonghwa questioned, voice scandalous and betrayed.

“I’m in heat.” Hongjoong states it as a fact.” You didn’t do your job. You ran off instead.”

Hongjoong wants a rise out of him. He’s seen it too many times, omegas defying their alphas for some dominance, some rough play. Hongjoong was too physically tough for Seonghwa. He’d lose in seconds.

The omega threw his head back, slick seeping into the rug and creating a dark puddle beneath Hongjoong’s ass. He wasn’t there in Hongjoong’s mind, so he kept the omega still with a hand.

“Get out.” He pulls the larger omega away from him, already pulling Hongjoong’s legs towards him before the omega could step out of the tent. He whimpered as his alpha voice broke though, making his bones force him to run. Hongjoong didn’t flinch at the voice at all. He nearly laid back, sighing in annoyance as he watched the omega leave him wet and unsatisfied.” Is that what gets you off? Defiance?”

“I’ve never had the chance to be defiant. I’ve done what I wanted without consequence. And I’m in heat, I need someone.”

“I don’t want to see anyone else touching you.”

“You’re clearly not touching me. I’m burning up, I needed release.” Hongjoong tried to roll from his grip to reach for the wine.” If it’s such a problem then don’t look.” He snaps.

“And did you get it? What you wanted?” Seonghwa’s slowly presses his fingers into his slick opening, much larger than the omega’s, thicker and longer.

Hongjoong’s eyes rolled back, hand falling at its foolish attempt. He twisted his body back to lay his eyes on his alpha.

“Hm?” The alpha questioned.” Didn’t you get release?”

“No alpha.” He whines pathetically. He’s never heard his voice so gentle, so omega like.” Alpha please.”

“Wasn’t that omega enough for you? You clearly enjoyed him.”

Hongjoongs head shakes quickly, red hair hitting Seonghwa’s face as he leans in.

“He can’t give me a knot.” Hongjoong bears his neck for the first time, submitting fully and arching his back. His legs spread wide, slick spilling from him uncontrollably and attacking Seonghwa’s nose.

His eyes shine a bright red, instinct screaming to take him, to fuck his omega for daring to let someone else touch him, to pleasure him. He should be the only one allowed to take his edge off, he should decide is he can relax with his knot.

So he does. He takes Hongjoong, releasing a rough pheromone that spreads throughout the camp like wildfire.

“I didn’t say you could scent me.” Hongjoong tries to push the alpha off.” I didn’t allow-“

Seonghwa grips his neck, forcing the omega back down on the rug to jam his cock into him, scraping his sensitive walls. He groans, his body accepting him perfectly and only tugging him in further, sucking him deeply, eagerly.

Hongjoong mewls, all these new unknown sounds leaving his delicate lips.Moans he’s never knew he was capable of forming. His body naturally jerking, stiffening and relaxing all at once as Seonghwa took him.He smiles, the devil behind his golden eyes.

“Ah, you got some edge to you?” He teases.” Finally found some backbone.”

Seonghwa growls, pulling him up with strength Hongjoong couldn’t match simply because he was being fucked into oblivion. His tongue flops from his lips, holding onto Seonghwa and letting the alpha smash their lips together. They kiss rough, uncoordinated with spit sticking to both their chins. Seonghwa pulls away to leave Hongjoong high on his tongue.

“You are my omega.” He nips his ear, removing his hand from his neck to grip his roots, pulling his head back and forcing his smiling face to look upon him.” You belong to me, understand that?” He spoke in English, accent thick and prominent. Hongjoong matched his, mouth falling open after screaming his orgasm.

//

“Captain, how does it feel to get laid? Finally getting a knot during your heat.” San began, leaning over the ship alongside Hongjoong.

“It’s nice.” He tips his head back and accepts the rum gliding down his throat.” He’s something when i push him far enough.”

The ship rocks soothingly in the ocean, his wolves moving to clean or sight see and finish their tasks along the ship.

Seonghwa leaves the room near the front of the ship for Hongjoong. He takes the rum from him, replacing the rim of the bottle with his lips instead.

“Don’t drink while you’re pregnant, promise?” The alpha joins him along the railing.

“No promises.” Hongjoong looks away.

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa warned.

“Ok, ok.” The omega snatched the bottle back.” After I raid this village, I want you to fuck me over the edge of the ship. I’m getting that feeling again.”

“That’s dangerous, and it’s only been 15 minutes. How could you already want more?”

“This is my first heat with an alpha. I’m quite restless.” The omega smiles quite shyly. San gags from the side of the two and chooses to leave rather than listen to their bullshit.

“I wonder if you’re always this blunt, or if it’s just a heat thing.” Hongjoong might be tipsy.The amount of bottles in the ocean could be from him, or his other crew mates, he’s not too sure.

“You’ll have to find out, alpha.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m pregnant.” Hongjoong wakes with a start, hand already touching down on his stomach. He looks down as Seonghwa turns to him, eyes caught in a daze with his own stomach mostly.

“How are you so sure? Wouldn’t the results show in a few nights.”

“No, I’m pregnant.” He lays back, softness over taking him and hollowing him out. His anxiety finally sated. His mate had been up a wall yesterday about borders and protection, upping their weapons and the letting the dogs loose to scent as they pleased.

It’s only been a day since his heat ended, but the omega was sure. All omegas in fact had a way about them around other pregnant omegas. They were wary, gentle. They all crowded together and kept the alphas away. It was the one time when omegas became aggressive outside of a heat. 

“I will go to the springs....” Hongjoong stood, moving away from Seonghwa to leave the tent.” Come.” He says gently.

The springs were higher than usual this morning. It nearly hit the top of the rocks. Hongjoong slid in and perched himself against Seonghwa once he dipped in after, head against his chest. Some of the water escaped into the soft mud.

“It’s a boy.” Is all Hongjoong says. Seonghwa lifts a brow, rubbing a hand along his side and pulling it up towards his neck. His lifts his head, meeting their lips gracefully.

“It’s too early to tell.” Seonghwa pulls back and runs his wet fingers through his Hongjoong’s hair.

“I dreamt of a savage tiger along the moonlight. One with no rules, no barriers. One with the wrath of a hundred bulls, but as sweet as a lone mare.” He turns towards Seonghwa.” His name I do not know of, but he will lead after me, he’ll be my most prized possession.The reason my name lives on and my greatest accomplishment.”

His alpha gently caresses his head and smiles.” I’m sure he’ll be great.” He reassure him.

The camp was quiet, the majority of the alphas out for a traditional hunt for their pregnant leader. Seonghwa was meant to join these alphas and maybe pick up some skills to provide for his mate and soon to come baby.

A few alphas stayed of course, the main cooks and a few fighters to help protect the omegas and pups.

“How are you so sure it’s a boy?” Mingi poised.

“I feel it.” No bump was present but his hands stayed present along his stomach.” I just know.”

“Well, you are to be a mother. It’s time you learn to become more gentle.” Mingi looks the omega down, judgment settling along his features.

“I don’t need to learn anything. Do not become comfortable, Mingi, I am still your leader.” Hongjoong warns.

“You’re pregnant. Your decisions will be influenced by rage and hunger.” Wooyoung laughed and joined the two, however no one else did.” An alpha should take over in your place.” He was an alpha himself, the scent of his leader so soft and unthreatening. Of course he’d say such a thing.

“Shut your mouth.” He looked off, but there was oncoming danger within his voice.” It’d be a shame if I had to cut your tongue out. You’re one of my favorites.”

“You see my pregnancy as an advantage.” He continued, standing in front of the clothed alphas. No weakness shook through him.” If you talk like that, I might need to remind you who saved you and who showed mercy towards a thief.” The two shared a look.” I love you two dearly, but I will not hesitate to cause you pain if needed.”

“Please.” Wooyoung waves a hand and instead of Mingi following, the alpha stays quiet. Hongjoong has shown him too much lenience in the past, he wouldn’t risk his life for his patience running thin.” You’ll grow gentler by the minute and your threats will begin to mean nothing. It happens to all omegas.” Wooyoung turns.

“I am not all omegas, I ask you again to hold your tongue.”

“No, omega.” Wooyoung’s stood. He used a voice most of the omegas shrunk to, but Hongjoong did not. He met Wooyoung half way instead. He wasn’t much taller than Hongjoong, but he had a a few inches along his head.” How did we let an omega come into power?”

“Because I’m stronger than you. I have power you don’t.”

“And what power is that?” Wooyoung inclined his head.” Your feeble and small. I could lift you with one hand.”

“I killed my abuser on the first night before he got the chance to penetrate me. Whist I had to kill yours for you, alpha.” He growled

Wooyoung curled his hand in and punched Hongjoong in his stomach.

“See how well your baby grows.” The omega crunched over more in surprise then pain. The scent of alphas all cluttered together coming towards his camp.

He was going to make an example.

His features showed a certain psychotic expression Mingi hasn’t seen in years.

“Mingi, get my bow and bring me two arrows. Yeosang, tie him down.”Yeosang was the first man he seen enter his camp before the rest flowed in.” He’s a threat to my baby.” The alphas that swoon poured into the camp surround Wooyoung for an answer. 

“What happened?” Seonghwa grabbedhim. The distress slipping off of Hongjoong stunk.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Hongjoong pulled his arm from his grip.

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa said gently.” Tell me, talk to me.”

“He spoke to me as if I wasn’t his captain. He hit me. So to reward him, your first lesson as an alpha in my pack starts now.”

//

“Hold your arm up. Your elbow should be relaxed, but in line with your ear. Soon it will become second nature.” The omega fixes his posture, holding the second bow in his hand while Seonghwa held the current arrow within his bow.

“Don’t hesitate, if you kill him now I will not be angry. When you pick up a weapon your intention should be to injure or kill. I’d like you to do one of those two.”

“Right.” Seonghwa answered diligently.

“However, if you aim for his dick I gladly sucks yours.” Hongjoong whispered against his ear.” Take your aim and shoot.”

Seonghwa lets out a shaky breath, taking a second to look at his mate, his pretty eyes that can shift so deadly on a whim, then back at the alpha who laid hands on him. He lets go of the arrow. It sings in the air, every eye following it. The arrow slams into his inner thigh, taking a few inches from the skin and leaving flesh exposed as it hit the tree. It’s good for a first try. Just below Wooyoung’s dick. The alpha curses out, head slamming back against the tree in pain.He grit his teeth to hold back the agony he wants to let loose.

“Close. I suppose that counts as well.” He kisses his cheek, taking the bow and pulling the arrow through it. He aims quicker than Seonghwa and lets it go with ease. The second arrow sliced through his chest, hitting a lung his supposed.” He’ll suffocate or bleed out first. Whatever happens is none of my concern.”

His fierceness did turn him on greatly. Outside of his heat he was more ruthless. He understands the power Hongjoong holds.

“Leave him in the forest” Hongjoong approaches Wooyoung’s heaving body. Eyes already rolling and begging for either relief or death.” Let it decide if he’s eaten alive or not.”

The camp quietly moves to gather a horse and pulling Wooyoung’s heaving body along.

“Actually.” Hongjoong turns with Seonghwa.” Mingi, take him. Carry him on foot. If you make it back, great. If not, even better.”

San looks between the two, moving towards Hongjoong briefly. When Hongjoong moves past him, San blocks him.

“Captain, you’re putting two alphas out? Two skilled alphas.” San asked.

“Anyone can be a skilled alpha. If he survives he can return without further punishment.”

“Hongjoong...” San tries.

“You address as captain unless you wish to be dragged on the back of a horse by your neck.” They hold their gazes, Seonghwa wanting to interfere but he wouldn’t be able to take either on. He couldn’t defend Hongjoong and he could stop Hongjoong from tearing someone apart.” I’ve lost enough for the day.”

“Yes Captain.”

“Go help the others.” He dismisses the alpha, bringing Seonghwa back to his tent.

“I see why they fear you.”

“They love me until they fear me. I’m quite lenient unless I’m questioned or tested. I wouldn’t harm you, you’re the father of my child.”

“You harmed me some time ago.” Seonghwa’s eyes rolled. He couldn’t stop himself from the action.

“I defended myself from an alpha who gained too much control.”

“Too much control? Aren’t alphas naturally dominant over omegas.” Seonghwa sat down beside him. His words would’ve earned him a place along side Wooyoung had he not been the father.

“If that was the case then why does every alpha I know hesitate before speaking with me? They think before even reporting what they found on a looting mission. They even fear to ask me if I’m thirsty. I am the dominant omega.”

“I wonder how you came to be so. It’s not often to see an omega so controlling.”

“My father couldn’t bed me so he sold me to keep the devils away from our tribe. I was tortured so I learned how to be tough. I was almost fucked so I learned how to fight, and when I was thrown into the sea after being too disobedient of an omega I learned to love the sea. It brought me here and told me to care for any hurt baby alphas that passed.”

“So why didn’t they over throw you?”

“I taught them how to fight. How to care for themselves, I wiped some of their asses when their ribs were too broken for them to twist. I saved Wooyoung from having his dignity and masculinity stripped from him and he repays me by punching me in my pregnant stomach.”

Seonghwa pulls the omega into his hold and gently rocks him.” Am I going to have to kill all of them? I just want my baby to be happy.”

“He’ll be happy.”

“I want him to live. To thrive from the land and love what I give him.”

“Maybe your son isn’t meant to be a pack leader, Hongjoong. He’s making you sensitive and protective. He wants something else.” Seonghwa suggests, easing his hands from his waist to his arms.

“I’d give him anything he needs.” Hongjoong leans forward.” Anything.”

“Give him freedom, my sweet omega. Give him the sea, don’t give him the anger of his mother. He’ll grow with resentment and no one to pay for it.”

“Then how do I raise him?” 

“Give him the sea.” Seonghwa says again.

“Let him sail?” Hongjoong’s eyes close and he lets out a deep laugh.”Let my son sail where?”

“Wherever he pleases. If he returns he wants your guidance, but if he asks for it, don’t show him the hate you’ve been cursed with.” Seonghwa kisses his cheek gently, his hand coming around his middle to set along Hongjoong’s smaller hands atop of his stomach.” Give him freedom.”

“And what if he wants to take my hate.”

“Then give him love, my sweet omega.”


End file.
